Drabble of Love
by Akito Manashi
Summary: Cerita singkat saat-saat pertemuan Ten-ten dan Neji yang penuh warna dan terjalinnya hubungan antara mereka berdua. Dapatkah kedua pasangan ini bersatu setelah sedikit konflik dan cek cok terjadi diantara mereka? Warning: NFL / Drabble cepat / OOC / etc. RnR Please


**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Non-Froze Language/N Mungkin banyak typo disini, kesalahan nama, Gaje,etc.**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/LittleComedy^^**

**Special Thanks to Gyuururu-Kun yg membuat aku semangat buat fic lg.**

**Okay, Selamat Membaca (^_^)**…

…

…

Disebuah hutan yang lebat dan damai, terlihat seorang gadis berambut cepol dua tengah berjalan menyusuri setiap pohon di hutan itu. Layaknya petugas sensus penduduk, gadis itu memegangi setiap pohon yang dilaluinya hingga ia pun duduk santai. Dilihatnya saat-saat santainya itu terganggu kala melihat sesuatu yang berbulu mendekatinya dari kejauhan, lama dilihat ternyata bukan bulu tapi rambut, perlahan muncul sebuah kepala, baru kemudian badan, dan akhirnya muncullah keseluruhan tubuh manusia berambut panjang layaknya seorang gadis. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Neji Hyuuga, temannya semasa akademi dulu.

Gadis itu pun sejenak mengingat masa lalunya yang tak cukup indah tapi lumayan manis untuk diingat kembali.

_**#Flashback Mode: On~**_

Gadis bercepol itu bernama Ten-ten, ia dijuluki sebagai ketua mafia di kelasnya karena begitu tomboinya dirinya. Tetapi kadang-kadang ia jadi terbangkit kewanitaannya (?) maksudnya sifat wanitanya saat bertemu Uchiha Sasuke, siapa juga yang tahan melihat pria berambut ayam, _Tomaters_, Dingin membeku, Super cool, Super sekali, dan super-super lainnya. Intinya sekali Sasuke melirik 10 wanita jatuh hati.

Tetapi akhir-akhir ini Ten-ten jarang bersikap layaknya wanita bahkan bila Sasuke ada, ini disebabkan murid baru yang masuk kemarin, entah bagaimana murid ini sangat tidak jelas kela- eh maksudnya _gender_-nya. Meskipun dia kelihatannya seperti pria karena memakai pakaian pria tetapi mukanya sangat manis dan punya rambut ke_chocolatos_an yang panjang hingga pinggang dan yang lebih penting bahkan lebih pentingnya lagi ketimbang pidato Kepresidenan ialah pria or wanita ini berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke hingga 70%, benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh mafia kelas seperti Ten-ten. Gadis ini pun lama kelamaan tak tahan dan akhirnya mulai melabrak Neji.

*BRAKKK…BUMM…PRAK..CHESS..MEAO…*

"Oi! Jangan banyak gaya! Mentang-mentang rambut panjang dan muka manis jadi cewek macam lo bisa banyak gaya di depan Sasuke! Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, lo ini Transg*nder yah?" oceh Ten-ten dengan keras sambil memukul meja di Neji didepannya.

"Oh, Jadi lo mau nantangin gue? Jadi selama ini lo kira gue ini cewek? Dan apa maksud lo ngatain gue Transg*nder?"

"IYALAH! Abisnya kalo di depan Sasuke, lo selalu tebar pesona gitu di depan dia! Tapi penampilan loh lebih mirip cowok. Dasar G*I, Y**I, HEN**I, blablablablabla…"

"GAK USAH BERISIK LO BA*A! Gue ini cowok tulend," Neji lalu menendang meja di depannya.

*CTARRR*

Sebuah petir ala anime menyadarkan Ten-ten dari gerakan melongo sebentarnya melihat muka Neji yang pucat dan manis dan lagi rambut panjangnya.

"WUAPAH, Ciyuz, Miyapa?" Ten-ten menganga lebar dan mengeluarkan hujan lokal ke muka Neji.

"Uhh, ngga pake kuuuahh kallee," Neji menyeka beberapa air liur yang mendarat di wajahnya. *Iyuuhh*

"Eh iya iya jangan ngamuk dong! Maaf ya kalo selama ini gue nganggep lo cewek, abis sih penampilan lo kayak cewek. Dan lo selalu caper di depan Sasuke!" Ten-ten mendengus kesal lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hn, Iya gak apa-apa. Emang selama ini banyak banget yang ngatain gue kayak cewek, dan asal lo tau ya, gue itu caper di depan Sasuke karna dia RIVAL GUE," ketus Neji sambil memasang muka bête

"Oh gitu rupanya, Kenalin nama gue _Ten-ten_," dengan wajah sedikit malu dan merona merah Tenten berjabat tangan dengan Neji.

"Nama gue _Neji_," Neji langsung membalas jabatan tangan Tenten.

Pikiran Neji sudah yang aneh-aneh saja. Neji terbengong-bengong melihat muka Tenten yang super unyu nan cetar membahana badai ulala. (**A/N: XD nah lebay**…)

'Tapi ciyuz deh, kalo dilihat lagi unyu juga nih cewek,' gumam Neji.

"Yaudah gue ke kantin dulu ya, tapi karena loh Transg*nder loh harus ikut gue!" paksa Neji yang mulai melancarkan modusnya.

"Kok maksa sih? Tapi, boleh deh. Sekalian gue pengen beli tempe orek bikinan mpok kurenai," sahut Ten-ten sambil masang wajah polos tak berdaya.

_**~Flashback mode: Off**_

**xxx**

*PLAK*

Seketika Ten-ten terbangun dari lamunannya saat melihat muka Neji yang bagaikan disenter di kegelapan menampakkan diri secara tiba-tiba setelah Neji menepuknya.

"Astagfirullah hal azim!" Ten-ten kaget karena ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Woi, ngapain lo disini, semedi? hahaha…" canda Neji.

"Sialan, kaget gue. Gak ngapa-ngapain, gue iseng-iseng aje main dimari."

"Oh iya, gue ada tebakan nih buat lo," modus Neji

"Wahh, apaan tuh Ji?" tanya Ten-ten. Sebenarnya Ten-ten menghina Neji dan menyamakan dengan panggilan Haji tapi karena sama-sama ada Ji jadi si Neji ngga sadar tapi apakah pak Haji sadar yah kalau dihina disamain panggilan Neji. (**Reader: Hoadoooh ini deskripsi penuh kata-kata Ji, jadi Ji-Ji bacanya :D)**

"Btw, Lo tau gak, perbedaan lo sama Monyet ?" lanjut Neji.

"Enggak Ji," wajah Tenten memerah, namun memerah kesal.

"Kalo monyet keliaran di hutan, kalo lo keliaran di hati gue," jawab Neji sambil tertawa

"Wah, lucu bgt pantun lo Ji. Tapi guenya kok dibedain sama monyet sih?! Sama Britni Spirs kek, anjelina jol kek, ato Soimah kek," sepertinya Ten-ten tidak terlalu menerima pantun Neji.

"Ah udah deh, sebenernya gue mau jujur sama lo, tapi nih kata-kata ngga pernah kesampaian," ucap Neji.

"Makanya kalo mau kesampaian pake prangko, kalo perlu tulis alamatnya jelas-jelas! Btw, emangnya loh mau ngungkapin apaan Ji?" seketika Tenten jadi kepo.

"Umm, gimana ya ngomongnya?" Neji bingung bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan perasaan pada Tenten. Padahal ia telah berlatih pada kelinci percobaannya yaitu sang adik, Hinata-_chan_.

"Ngungkapin apaan sih?! Jangan buat gue jadi kepo deh !" Entah kenapa Ten-ten jadi Super duber Kepo begini.

"Anuu…." lanjut Neji yang kebingungan sambil coba mengingat lagi apa yang mau di katakannya.

"Hah?! ANU ? ANU APAAN ?! ITUAN LO?" jawab Tenten asal jeplak.

"Bukan, YA ALLOH T_T," tepis Neji.

"Ya jadi apaan dong?! Kalo ngomong yang jelas! Jangan kayak anak PAUD," nyeleneh Ten-ten.

Muka Neji langsung memerah kemudian ia pun membangkitkan ke-OOC'annya yang sudah disegel lama oleh Hiashi.

"AAAAAAAAA,,, GUE NGAKU GUE SUKA SAMA LO SEJAK PAS KITA KETEMU DI akademi KONOHA UNTUK PERTAMA KALI NYA! GUE SUKA SAMA LO KARNA LO ITU TIPE GUE DAN LO ITU UNYU YA AMPUN," teriak Neji seperti burung yg lepas dari kandangnya.

Angin kencang menghembus Tenten, Rambut nya berterbangan terkena hembusan angin itu, Ia memejamkan matanya. Tenten tersenyum karena Neji ternyata menyukai dirinya.

"Ciyuz, lo selama ini suka sama gue? Miyapa?"

"Miayam, Mitayik, Miyebus, Migoyeng, Micumcum, Misedap, Mikuah, Miapa aja deh. Gimana? Mau ngga jadi pacar gue?

"PA-PACAR LO?! HAH!" muka Tenten langsung memerah. Ia tak menyangka Neji _MAMPU_ se-OOC itu cuma untuk menjadi pacarnya. Perlahan rasa suka pun muncul dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dangkal.

"Gimana, mau gak?"

"CIYUZ DEH, MAU BANGETT," tanpa basa basi Tenten memeluk Neji dengan erat. Neji kaget dengan pelukan Tenten, Tapi Neji langsung membalas pelukan Tenten.

"_Arigatou_, _dear_," ucap Neji dengan malu malu kuciangnya.

"Iya Neji, tapi kalau boleh jujur gue…gue juga… pas di akademi. Gue udah suka sama muka lo yang manis dan chibi,"

"haha, oh iya. Besok kita malming yuk?" tanya Neji

"Malming dimana?" tanya Tenten

"Di pasar Konoha dong kita beli singkong rebus, trus habis itu pulang deh," jawab Neji.

"Apaan tuh? Malming cuman beli singkong rebus trus balik," Ten-ten langsung pasang muka cemberut dan keriput layaknya Itachi.

"Tch, ngga kok, gue becanda Ten. Kita _dinner_ di _Nite Resto_," ucap neji dengan wajah memerah

"Hah, restoran yang baru itu?" tanya Ten-ten.

"Iyalah, restoran mana lagi?"

"Dompet loh tebel masuk situ?" ejek Ten-ten.

"Hn, udah beres. gue kemarin pinjem kartu kreditnya om Masashi, kan kita para anime dapat makan darimana coba kalau ngga dari biaya dia," sahut Neji.

"Oh," Ten-ten pun ber'oh ria

"Dah ah, disini dingin nih," Neji pun berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang agak kotor.

*GRB*

Ten-ten dengan cepat melompat ke punggung Neji dan membuat Neji terkejut. Tapi menyadari perminataan kekasihnya itu Neji menurut dan meneruskan menggendong Ten-ten.

"Habis ini kita ke Ichiraku yah! Aku lapar Ji," ucap Ten-ten.

"Hn. Iya-iya bawel," gerutu Neji.

….

….

**END**


End file.
